Fight or Flight
by LawyerGirl
Summary: Sometimes the truth hurts.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fight or Flight 1/?  
**Author:** Anita  
**E-mail** - Boilerella@aol.com  
**Category:** S/O, M/O, Mulder/Skinner friendship, Scully/Skinner friendship  
**Rating****:** Pg-13  
**Spoilers:** All up until after the funeral in DeadAlive. After that, it's all me (and Kristin) ;-)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own them. I'm not making any money from this. And if you do take any money off me, then I can't buy your DVD boxsets. So you'll be the ultimate losers.  
**Summary:** Sometimes the Truth Hurts  
**Authors Note:** This is my first X-files fic, so please send feedback and be gentle. Constructive criticism appreciated. Special thank you to Kristen for her help and beta reading. Couldn't have done it without ya! All the hours I have complained and moaned to you. I KNOW i'm not the easiest person to work with. This is for you. Hope you enjoy....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fight or Flight 1/?

  
Prologue. 

19-11-2001

  
Skinner still couldn't believe what she'd told him. She was leaving, leaving Washington, leaving the X-files, leaving the bureau. The box on the table was filled with all sorts of novelty items that she and Mulder had collected over the years. He could help but feel somewhere in his gut that this was a mistake, but was it a mistake for her to go or a mistake for him not to try harder to stop her?   
  
Are you sure you have to go away?" he asked, hoping that maybe if he asked her again, he'd get a different answer. He wanted her to be here, where he could watch out for her. It was the only way he could repay Mulder.  
  
"Yes. I have to get away from this. This whole room is him. His name on the door. His posters. His photos. All him. I'm surrounded by him."   
  
Scully took a deep breath, an attempt to regain her composure. As her anguished speech spilled from her mouth, her voiced had begun to crack and tears had started to fall. She had to regain her composure quickly, so she did so in her usual manner, the way she'd done so many times with Mulder, they way she'd done it in Montana performing that autopsy. She'd only lost her he control once in her superior's presence and she vowed not to do so again.  
  
"What are you going to do about money?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"I have a job offer from St. Stephen's Hospital in Oklahoma. I'll be fine sir. I'm finally going to practice medicine." She gave a small laugh.  
  
"You're so close to your due date, Dana. Only two months away, what about that? What are you going to do for money until you're able to work again?"  
  
"I have some rainy day cash set aside. I'll be fine, Sir. Please, don't worry."  
  
"You be careful. Do you hear me."  
  
"Thank you sir. I will be."  
  
Skinner closed the small gap between them with two long forward strides, and grasped her shoulders firmly, but gently.  
  
"No! Look at me. Do you promise?"  
  
She lifted her head so that her watery blue gaze met his probing brown one, "Yes. I'll be fine. I have your number, I'll call you. I have to go now or I'll miss my train. I'll call you as soon as I get settled. Thank you, Sir, for everything."  
  
"Take care of yourself. Goodness knows you deserve it," he stately fiercely, fighting a losing battle with his emotions.  
  
Scully didn't say anything else, she just stood on her tiptoes and place a chaste kiss on his cheek, then promptly picked up her box and left the X-files and Mulder's memory behind for good. Or so she thought.  
  


Chapter I

  
  


02-05-2004

  
"Hi, Sir, I mean Agent Mulder. Can you check this out for me?" Ross begged.  
  
Mulder looked at his partner of a little over three months and smiled, sometimes this guy was even more hopeless than he'd been in his glory days. Since when had he become the one who did the paperwork. Since Scully disappeared and his track record with partners had resumed itself full force. Three years, eight partners. And now the new one, still green from the academy. He was an annoying, scrawny little thing, but he sure had two things that could make him almost bearable as partner; an open mind and, most importantly, heart.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Mulder asked.  
  
"It's a file that I should have given in about four weeks ago. Please, Night of the living dead man? Skinner will let you off anything!"  
  
Mulder, while pissed off that he has called him that dreaded nickname was again, smiled at the comment. It was true, Skinner would let him get away with anything. He'd been fairly easy going with the X-files pair while Scully was working with him, but since he'd came back to work for the bureau, Skinner had been even more lax with him. Sometimes, Mulder thought Skinner's new found blinders were a result of his desire to keep Scully's location from him. Mulder knew deep down that Skinner new where she was, but he'd give up long ago trying to pry it out of him. Nothing ever came out to Skinner's mouth that wasn't supposed to, not even when drinking on Friday night.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Just don't call me that again. **EVER**. Ok?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"I'll go now and then go home. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Bye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sarah, I'm home!"  
  
Mulder surveyed the room. Scanning it with his eyes. Not a lot had changed. Same sofa. Same t.v. Same coffee table. Same computer. The only things that had changed were the phone and the fish. He had to get rid of the phone. It had her number on it and having discarded the phones manual many years before, he'd given up trying to erase it and erase her from his mind. The fish, those poor fish, had finally died.  
  
"Hey honey. How was your day?"   
  
Mulder stared at her. God she was beautiful but he couldn't help himself and compare her to... NO he mustn't go there. It would kill him to go there. She had long, wavy blond hair that shined like a waterfall.   
She had deep green eyes that swallowed you in if you chanced a glance at them. She was tall. About 5ft 10 but it didn't put him off. There was only one short person he could ever love. NO! Here he went again. She ruled his whole life.   
A psychiatrist would have a field day with his thoughts.   
  
"Fox?"  
  
He started and realised she was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh it was good. Caught a new criminal."  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
"Hey, um. Skinner and I are going out for a drink at Pete's Bar ok?"  
  
Sarah sighed, "Of course it's okay, Fox, you do it every Friday. Just don't let him drink to much, I don't want him to spend the night here again."  
  
"Okay, I promise I'll watch him and I'll try to keep him sober. And if he does get drunk, I won't take him here, okay."  
  
Sarah really hated Skinner. Absolutely hated him. He reminded her of the days when Mulder had Scully a part of his life that she would rather forget existed. Sometimes when Mulder went out and had too much to drink he would come home and start telling Scully stories, and God forbid if Walter was with him, it would be a regular trip down memory lane, a trip that did not include her. Sometimes, Sarah realised it wasn't really Skinner he hated, but the time in Mulder's life he represented, the connection to Dana Scully, someone who had hurt Mulder deeply. She hated her for that, she hated her for living, but most of all she hated her for holding the heart of the man she loved.  
  
"I better go get ready, you know how Walter hates it when I'm late."  
  
Mulder went to the bedroom and started to change his clothes. He walked over to the closet and slid open the door. While doing so he noticed something on the floor that he hadn't seen before. Mulder  
leaned down and scooped up the small object into his tight grasp.   
  
Ten minutes later he emerged from the bedroom clad in a black v - neck tee shirt, black jeans and black boots.  
  
"I'd better be off cause I'm already late as it is," said Mulder giving Sarah a kiss before he headed out to his car seemingly distracted.  
  
"I love you". Called Sarah as he walked through the door.  
  
He turned and have her a half salute and slowly sauntered to his car lost in his own thoughts.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skinner spied Mulder as he came through the door but immediately noticed that something was wrong. He wasn't walking in his usual cocky way. He seemed troubled. Skinner tried to remain tactful and not mention it right away...  
  
"Anything wrong?" Asked Skinner.  
  
"Why would anything be wrong? I'm fine". He signalled to the waiter and ordered a dry Martini for himself and a scotch on the rocks for Skinner.  
  
"I don't know you seemed..." Skinner stared in amazement as Mulder downed the whole glass in one. Know he KNEW something was up.  
  
"What did I seem like?"   
  
"I...." replied Skinner and was then interrupted by Mulder as he rambled on  
  
"Wait I can answer that." As he downed ANOTHER Martini that had appeared from nowhere  
  
"Today, as I bent down to the bottom of my closet. I found this." Mulder reached into his pocket and extracted a small round object. He stared at it for a couple of seconds and then showed it to Skinner.  
  
"It's Scully's apollo medallion." Said Skinner.  
  
"That's right! Oh another one of these please!" Mulder called to the waiter again.  
  
"Maybe you should take it slowly Mulder. You're just getting yourself worked up for no reason."  
  
"I have EVERY reason to get myself worked up. God i hate her!" He spat this confession out with immense anger.  
  
"Mulder i know how you feel but..."  
  
"NO! You DON'T know how it feels to wake up after being DEAD for 3 goddamn months and then find out that your best friend and the woman you love has gone and left you! She didn't have to go! If she had wanted to leave she just had to say. but NOOOO. She does it behind my back!"  
  
"Look Mulder, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying. Look i'll drive you back. SLEEP on it. You'll feel better in the morning". With that Skinner hauled up his partner in crime, paid the bill and dragged a still mumbling  
Mulder back to the car. He decided to let MULDER explain what had happened to Sarah in the morning...Skinner did know one thing for sure, one of these days he was going to have to tell Mulder the truth, and it seemed that day was coming much sooner than he wanted it too.

~*~ End of chapter 1 ~*~


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is that boy?" thought Dana Scully as she riffled through her mail scanning the names. Will was always running off and hiding somewhere. Then she saw it. A letter from Walter Skinner. She slit the envelope open and read the words, she'd been waiting for this...  
  
Dear Dana.  
  
How are you? Things are fine here. Well, as fine as they can be for a 50 something man with a pet pug. I miss you, Dana. I know I write that in every letter, but it's true. Sure, you don't want to divorce Jimmy and marry me?  
  
Seriously though, I really do miss you and I think I want come out for a few weeks and visit. I want to see Will and I want to see for myself that everything is all right. You haven't written me in a while Dana, I've been concerned.  
  
It seems that even after nearly four years, things don't run the same as they did before you left. Nothing seems to fit right. We still have agents with the most off the wall ideas, but now there is no one to center them. Listen to me whine and complain, I'm starting to sound like an old man.  
  
I've seen your mother recently and she gave me the new pictures of William. He is getting so big and looks so much like you. How is Jimmy and work? I know that medicine was always something you wanted to do. I'm sometimes just sorry that you had to move half way across the country to do it. I don't know why but recently, I've really missed you Dana, and I've missed William. Maybe it's because things didn't work out with Kate or I'm starting to realize that I'm more than half way finished with my life and I have nothing but a big pay check, a little rat of a dog, and a divorce to show for it. My blood pressure is high by the way, I'm not supposed to eat red meat anymore or drink, like I'll listen.  
  
I have to go, things are really crazy here like always. Call me or write me and let me know what's going on. I was serious about wanting to visit. Give Will a kiss for me and I'll give Rat here one for you. Chin up and I'll see you soon.  
  
Love Walter.  
  
Scully sighed. She missed him. His stern glance everytime her and Mulder walked into a meeting late. His helpful mannerism when one of them was in a space where they thought that they Couldn't get out of. And most of all she missed the friendship that she had forged while they were looking for Mulder. She quickly diminished that thought as she saw her friend Kristen walking down the road.  
  
"Hey Dana! How's things?"  
  
Kristen Averleigh was a pediatric nurse St. Stephen's. She was considered to be one of the best in her profession. She had taken Scully under her wing at the hospital on her first few days and they'd become fast friends.  
  
Kristen was an attractive woman, not overly beautiful, but still pretty. She was a brunette, with shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes, petite and thin. There were so many things that she and Kristen talked about. Kristen's husband had been pressuring her to have children, and while she found William wonderful, she wanted to focus on her career a little longer before starting a family. It had been a source of contention between her and her husband Andrew of late.  
  
"About as good as can be expected. I got a letter from Walter today. He wants to come out for a visit soon. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, all right. Andrew isn't talking to me again, he found out about the birth control pills you prescribed for me."  
  
"Did you talk to him? Try and make him understand? You worked hard to get where you are, you deserve to enjoy it a little bit first. Where has that boy gone to now?"  
  
"I'm here, Mommy," the little boy announced coming out of the horse stable, his red hair glinting in the sun.  
  
"William, what did I tell you about running to the stables and not telling me," Dana scolded.  
  
"But I did tell..." he stopped when he saw his Aunt Kristin standing near, "Hi Aunt Kristin. Where's Uncle Andy?"  
  
"He's out with Daddy, they'll be later for dinner. Why don't you go back into the stable and finish playing with the ponies while I talk to mommy?"  
  
William hugged his mother and aunt and went to play with the little horse that he adored.  
  
"Did you tell him yet Dana?" queried Kristin.  
  
"No not yet. I'm waiting for the right time."  
  
"Dana. Time isn't a luxury you have at the moment."  
  
"I know, I know. But...." Scully trailed off seemingly searching for the right words. She sighed.  
  
"How do you tell a three year old boy and a husband you adore that you are..." Scully suddenly stopped as she saw her son come bounding out of the stables.  
  
"Mommy?" Called Will.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Scully answered him tenderly.   
  
"Can I have a glass of water?" Asked her mischievous little boy.  
  
"What do you say?" reminded Scully. He was always forgetting the 'magic word'.  
  
"PLEASE!" cried Will. "I'm sooooo thirsty!"  
  
"Of course you can." Laughed Scully.   
  
She couldn't help herself but to compare him to Mulder. The   
similarities were uncanny. He had light red hair with blond and brown streaks and hazel eyes. He had the same mischievous grin and annoying habit of talking himself out of every scrap he got himself into. But she loved him dearly. She'd loved his father as well.  
  
With that the two women followed the little boy up the porch stairs, escaping the dense summer heat into the dark interior of the house.  
  
Dana walked over to the refrigerator and stared into it. Will had wanted something to drink, but what...  
  
Kristin had noticed her friends hesitation and filled a glass up with water. Will drank it gratefully then ran off to play with his pony again.  
  
"You have to tell them Dana. If not William yet, you have to tell Jimmy and your Mom, and..."  
  
"No, don't say it. I can't tell Walter, if I do he's going to come her and try to cure me and he can't, not anymore, not this time. He risked it all for me last time I had cancer and then I had a chance. I don't have a chance this time.  
  
You are right about one thing, though. Jimmy he deserves to know."  
  
"I deserve to know what?"  
  
Jimmy was a tall, handsome man, about 6'2" with a slight gut. His hair, still in thick, was a dusty blonde, and his eyes, they were haunting, the same haunting blue that her dad's had been. She loved his eyes.  
  
"Um, nothing, I just received a letter from Walter?"  
  
Jimmy frowned, "What did he have to say?"  
  
He didn't like Walter, he seemed to care too much for her. He wasn't about to have a fifty something man in love with his wife. She was precious to him and no one and no thing would take her from him.  
  
Dana recognized the tone in his voice and proceeded carefully. She knew about her husband's feelings for her former boss and friend, and she didn't want to invite trouble.  
  
"He just, you know, wondered how we all were. My Mom gave him so pictures of William."  
  
"Daddy!" Will shouted running into the kitchen dragging a smiling Andrew by the hand.  
  
"Hey, Tiger!" Jimmy picked Will up and swung him around the room. Will squealed in delight.  
  
Andrew slowly stood up to his full height of about 5'11' and rubbed a hand across his sore back.  
  
"Damn he's fast! He's quicker than me!"  
  
"Yeah, and about a hundred pounds lighter too!" joked his wife, slapping his stomach as he sucked it in, a vain attempt to make himself look thinner.  
  
"You never give up do you?" he moaned as Kristin and Dana shared a look woman to woman.  
  
"No to mention 35 years younger," Dana joined in the reverie, her trouble temporarily forgotten. "Never mind. I'll get started on dinner shall I?"  
  
Scully turned to the refrigerator and opened up the double doors. She searched looking for some type of food but there was none.  
  
"Damn. I knew there was something I hadn't done." She mentally scolded herself for slipping up like that.  
  
"What haven't you done? Gone the grocery store?" Replied her husband.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Jimmy shot her a look as if to remind her their conversation was not over, he did not believe a letter from Walter Skinner was all she and Kristin had been talking about. Over the past few weeks he had noticed little things that disturbed him. Things like forgetting to do the house work or her hand twitching. But he had shrugged it off. But now, it was becoming more and more frequent. He decided he had to confront her about it. Tonight he decided, tonight when they were in bed.  
  
Kristin broke the silence. "Hey, Will, how would you like it if we all went down to Smith and Westerns?"  
  
"Yes, please." He eagerly shouted. it was a treat if they got to eat out as his mommy frowned on greasy food.  
  
They all headed for the door but Scully grabbed Kristen's arm  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it. You would have done the same for me."   
  
Scully smiled and grabbed her coat but while doing so noticed her hand shaking. She sighed. it was another thing to report to the doctors on her appointment on Saturday. No, Sunday. Or was it Monday. She couldn't remember. Oh, well, she'd call tomorrow and pretend she lost the card. Again.  
  
Jimmy placed a small kiss on the top of her head then took one her hands in his and followed Kristin, Andrew and Will out the door. Something was not right with his wife and her was determine to fine out what it was. Tonight.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Sarah lay in bed and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. 2:47 a.m. Fox was over two hours later than he usually was and she missed him. Since they had started living together, she had trouble falling asleep without him beside her, even though she knew he rarely got very much sleep himself.  
  
Perhaps, Walter had gotten drunk again. She'd told him not to bring him here if he did, and she knew Fox, he wouldn't just leave Walter home alone when he was too drunk to function. His caring sensitivity to people was one of the many reasons she loved this man, and one of the many reasons he could not love her completely in return.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a noise at the door. Who would be banging on the door at this hour of night. She quickly pulled a robe around herself and called through the wooden door, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's Walter Skinner."  
  
Skinner. Just Skinner. Oh, God, something happened to Fox. Sarah quickly undid the latch, and was relieved and appalled all at the same time, for there was very sober Walter Skinner, supporting a very drunk and somewhat depressed Fox under the arms.  
  
"Oh God! What happened to him?" Skinner just stared at her.  
  
"I think that it's blatantly obvious!" He answered back and then checked himself. It wasn't right to talk to a lady like that. Even though Krycek was more of a lady than Sarah was. He smiled to himself imagining Krycek in a dress and then quickly removed it as he saw Sarah staring at him like he was mad. Mulder was still mumbling to himself and Skinner prayed that he wouldn't mention Scully's name until he was safely out of the door. Out of reach from that nice little vase perched by Sarah's side.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sarah. He had a few too many drinks. I didn't want him to drive and I knew he'd never make it up here by himself."  
  
"Thank you, Walter," she said, if somewhat coldly, "I'll take it from here."  
  
Mulder wasn't really sure of what was happening. He opened his eyes wider and saw his apartment. He was home, Walter must have brought him. The his eyes fell on a gentle pair of feminine hands that were trying to remove him from Skinner's strong grip. They were beautiful hands, but too large to be Scully's. They were...they were...whose were they? Oh, Sarah, right, his new lover. He slapped at her intruding hands. Those weren't the hands he wanted to hold him, he wanted Scully, needed Scully, loved Scully.  
  
With Skinner's help, Sarah got Mulder settled on the sofa, then she turned to face him, as if waiting for him to leave.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle him like this? I mean, the last time he was this drunk was right after Dana was diagnosed with cancer and she started to undergo treatment."  
  
"I don't want that name said in this house."  
  
"You know, Sarah, Dana was a big part of Fox's life for a long time and it would serve you well to remember that once she meant something to him. Constantly ridiculing her and your completely insane and unfounded hatred and jealousy of her is not helping Fox get over her."  
  
"Well, Walter, he should all ready be over her we've been together long enough, she's been gone long enough. She wasn't there for him after he recovered from...from...whatever it was he said he had."  
  
"Neither were you. I was the one who cared for him in that time, me, not you. The hostility, the hatred, the complete denial of the fact that he had a life before you it's tearing Fox apart inside. He told me as much. Sarah," he said, softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder gently as if to convey his seriousness, she jumped but did not pull away, "Let him tell you about her. Let him talk, let him have closure, he needs that. You'll see if it doesn't make all the difference."  
  
Sarah didn't answer him and he turned to leave, "I'll call you in the morning to see how he is."  
  
"Don't bother. I'll have him call you."  
  
Skinner sighed as he heard the door close behind him. That woman was all wrong for Fox, she was cold, selfish, and had an evil streak that turned his blood cold. However, Fox needed the female companionship, he always craved the feminine touch and as long as there was Scully, he had what he needed. Now, however, he didn't have her and Sarah was his acceptable alternative.  
  
Mulder felt himself be dragged up and tugged to the bedroom. His head was thumping and it felt like he had wildebeest running around his skull.  
  
"Oooh my head hurts." Mulder groaned.  
  
"I'm not surprised!" Snapped Sarah. She was fed up of all of this. This whole shenanigan. Every thing revolved around that women! He still loved her and that dug deep into her heart. He belonged to her. She didn't want to be constantly looking over her shoulder, making sure that he wasn't going to be taken away from her.  
  
"Shhhh." Mulder mumbled. "My head!" He pointed at it just in case she hadn't gotten the message. She was so stupid at times! Damn women!  
  
Sarah pulled him onto the bed and shoved him down so he was laying on his back. She promptly removed his shoes and tugged the cover over his chest.  
  
"When did you start getting so heavy?" Sarah complained.  
  
Mulder only grunted his response. She wasn't going to get anything out of him tonight. That she knew, she never did when he was like this.  
  
He was asleep all ready, snoring softly. She might as well change and get into bed. There was no talking to Fox tonight.  
  
She got into bed and snuggled close to Fox, taking comfort in his warmth. She dozed off into a fitful sleep.  
  
A few hours later Sarah awoke to Fox in a cold sweat, he was thrashing about in the bed in the throes of a nightmare.  
  
"Fox, come on, wake up. It's only a dream, just a dream," she kept her voice soft and stroked his damp brow.  
  
Mulder's arms encircled her and held her tight, "Scully, oh God, I thought, it was about when Duane Barry, oh, God, darling, don't leave me again, please. Please."  
  
Before Sarah could respond, she felt Mulder go lax in her arms a fall asleep. She turned around and let out a sigh. She did not however fall back to sleep, instead, she pulled her knees into her chest and cried.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Mulder awoke with the worst hangover he'd ever had. It felt like he had a damn drum and bugle core in his head. Something hard hit him on the leg.  
  
"Call Walter and let him know you're alive, Sarah instructed. Boy was she pissed.  
  
"Sarah, honey, listen..."  
  
"Ooh, honey, not darling. That's what you called me last night."  
  
"I'd never call you darling..."  
  
"You'd never call me Dana, either, at least not consciously. Is that what you called her, darling? Is it?"  
  
"Yes," he shouted, ignoring the pain in his head, "All right, yes, I called her darling, and sweetheart, because she was. She was the sweetest person I've ever known. She was the best friend I'd ever know and the best lover."  
  
"Some best friend. She left you Fox. She's gone. She's off somewhere living a life without you in it. She probably never gives you a second though. She does not care about you, she never did. I don't see how anybody could.  
  
"Listen, Fox, you called me Scully, you begged her not to leave you, but she did and I'm here. Let her go, forget about her."  
  
" No! You don't understand! You never could. She meant more to me than anything. More than the search for the truth, hell even more than the search for my sister. You could never understand."  
  
"What couldn't I understand! I hate hearing that! That is all you ever say to me!" Sarah stared at him breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm gonna phone Walter." Mulder pushed past her and headed towards the phone. His feet fell heavily on the wooden floor. He picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
After three rings Skinner picked up.  
  
"Hey Walter." Mulder called.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Answered Skinner kindly.  
  
"How am I feeling? Like shit but that's not the matter."  
  
Skinner started to up his guard. Mulder wanted something. He couldn't quite work out what yet though....  
  
"Listen. I KNOW you know where Scully is. I need to know dammit!" He was aware of Sarah's laser eyes boring into the back of his skull.  
  
"Mulder, i can't..." rambled on Skinner  
  
"WHY NOT!" Shouted Mulder  
  
"Because you're just gonna stir up old memories that shouldn't be stirred..."  
  
"Stop talking about my life likes it's a cup of tea! Just tell me where she is." Mulder felt like getting onto his knees and begging though it wouldn't help as he didn't have a television screen on his phone.  
  
Skinner sighed. "She's in Oklahoma. I'm not gonna tell you anymore because you'll ruin both of you lives. Mulder? Mulder?!" He held the phone to his ear and heard the dial tone. Skinner sighed.  
  
"Well, here goes," he thought to him self, and braced himself for what he knew was going to be a "bumpy ride" both for Mulder and himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feedback please! (I'm begging on my hands and knees.) Or no chapter 4! grins evilly I hold the power! Mwhahahaha! Nah I love you all really....  
  
  
  
  



End file.
